Is It Too Late To Be Friends Again?
by StoryWriter369
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster were former best friends. What happened, exactly? Through chance meetings, new friendships, and unusual situations, they're on the path to a new relationship. [GRAYLU]. [Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and a bit of Romance. Rated T for language of the potty-mouthed people.] [Updated Summary.]
1. Character Intro

Is It Too Late To Be Friends Again?

Main Characters Intro

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

Character Introduction

**Lucy Heartfilia**-16 years old. Lucy LOVES to read, sing, and write stories. She was Fairy Tail High's smartest girl, a freshman. It was something to be proud of, right? WRONG. Being the smartest girl led to mean nicknames. It led to her being bullied. It led Lucy to believe she was useless…And losing her former best friend didn't help. Having no father or mother made it worse. No siblings. No one to seek advice or comfort to. Lucy was just…Left alone. Nowhere to go. Lucy felt broken inside-Hurt.

**Gray Fullbuster**-17 years old. He had a talent for painting, though no one knew. He was Fairy Tail High's most popular boy on school. He was a sophomore. He felt proud. Annoyed at the squeals from the girls, but still proud. He played on the school's basketball team. Gray was Lucy's former best friend. He had a brother named Lyon, an older sister named Ultear, a mother named Ur, and a stripping problem. Honestly, from another person's point of view, he could be the luckiest guy on Earth-The attention, popularity, fan girls. To be honest, Gray felt as if something were missing, he just couldn't put his finger on it. A person, to be specific.

**Erza Scarlet**-17 years old. Erza was known as Titania, the scariest student of Fairy Tail. She is also popular, the most popular girl. Erza was dating Jellal Fernandes-Age 17. She had a soft spot for him…And strawberry cake. Erza was strict, but fun with her friends. She lived in an apartment building because she didn't have any parents.

**Natsu Dragneel**-17 years old. Natsu was second most popular boy in school. He was Gray's best friend/rival. He had a HUGE eating problem and had teeth like canines. Natsu had unusual pink hair-_ahem_. I mean _salmon-colored_ hair. He was childish, but serious at the rarest times. He's a dense idiot in most people's opinions, but nonetheless is fun to be around.


	2. Chapter 1: New Friend

Chapter 1: New Friend

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

* * *

Lucy's POV

**(A/N:It's October 12th)**

I walked though the school halls, head down and holding a few reading books and a binder. I wanted to get to the library and read and relax. It was the only place where I felt truly at home.

I, apparently, wasn't looking and bumped into someone. "Oof!" I fell onto the ground, the papers of my binder scattering.

"Watch where you're going!" A male's voice said, annoyed. I looked up to see the last person I _ever _wanted to talk to-Gray Fullbuster, the most popular boy in school.

"Gomennasai…" I mumbled, starting to pick up my scattered papers and putting them in my binder.

"Tch. Just don't do it again, _nerd_," He scowled. I felt something inside me twang. Why did he have to turn into the person he was now?

"Stop being an obnoxious jerk, Gray! _You_ were the one who wasn't looking!" A girl's voice yelled. I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a petite, dark-blue haired girl. She was wearing an orange dress with white fringes on the sleeves. There was a red ribbon tied to her dress at the neck and an orange headband.

"Whatever," Gray said. He started to walk away with two guys known as Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel. Natsu gave an apologetic smile as if to say, "_I'm sorry about what he just did. I want to help you, but he'd kill me._" I nodded at him as the three walked away.

The blue-haired girl hurried to me and helped me pick up the papers, putting them neatly in my binder. She handed the binder to me and helped me up.

"Arigatou…" I thanked her quietly.

"No problem. I just transferred here and I already hate that guy. I keep hearing girls whisper his name in the halls, so I learned who he was. I'm Levy McGarden," She introduced herself.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Thanks, Levy…For standing up for me," I told her.

"I wouldn't exactly say I stood for you…I only told him he was an obnoxious jerk," Levy joked.

I smiled sadly. Levy pretended not to notice. Inside my heart, I knew he wasn't always like this. "Yeah…Where are you headed to, Levy-chan?"

I saw the surprised look on her face at the nickname. I quickly added, "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yeah! As long as I can call you Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed. Levy was nice. I liked her a lot.

"Sure! Where are you headed?" I asked.

"I'm going to the library. What about you?" Levy-chan answered.

"You like to read too?!" I exclaimed.

Levy nodded and told me, "Yeah! I just finished rereading 'Marie Antoinette, Serial Killer'. Have you read that before?"

We started to walk towards the library, which was just around the hall. "Yeah! That's one of my favorite books! I've read it like a million times! It's a little creepy, though," I exaggerated.

Levy giggled as we entered the library. We took a seat at the table closest to the door. I opened one of the books I was carrying and Levy looked at the cover. "What's that book?"

"It's called 'Dreams' **(A/N:I made it up. I don't know if it's real, though)**. I've read it a ton of times before! It's amazing!" I told her.

"Really? Can I borrow it when you're done rereading it?" Levy asked me.

I nodded, "Sure! It's one of my all-time favorite books when I was a child and it still is. I think you'll love it. It's about a girl student in her sophomore year. She loves to sing and write stories. Everyone discourages her dreams of wanting to become a novelist or singer. She doesn't care and keeps believing."

"That sounds like a nice book! Finish reading it so I can!" Levy urged.

I laughed at her excitement. "It's been a while since I've laughed…" I mumbled, which she unfortunately heard.

"What do you mean, Lu-chan?" Levy wondered.

"Ah, it's nothing, Levy-chan. Anyway, you can read it now if you like. I've read it a billion times before," I handed her the book.

"Wow! Arigatou, Lu-chan! I'll return the book after I'm done reading it!" Levy promised.

I smiled, which I haven't done in a long time. "Okay, Levy-chan. By the way, what homeroom do you have?"

"I have homeroom with Gildarts, but I don't know where he is…" Levy informed me.

"We have the same class together! Give me your schedule!" I ordered her excitedly.

Levy giggled and handed me her schedule. I skimmed it over and grinned. I haven't done that in a long time. "We have all the same classes! I can't wait to have you in my class everyday!"

"Really? Yay!" Levy-chan cheered, causing Ms. Aries the librarian to "shh!" us. We giggled silently and the bell rang.

"I'll take you to our class, Levy-chan! I'll be your guide until you can familiarize the school!" I promised her, the both of us getting up and walking out of the library.

"Thanks, Lu-chan! You're real good friend!" She smiled at me. I smiled, but a pang hit my heart as I recalled someone I used to be friends with.

We walked in silence to our homeroom, but it wasn't awkward. Once we were almost there I realized something: She just called me her friend. _Her friend_, something I've haven't had in a long time.

I smiled to myself as we neared the classroom. "_Thanks for being my friend, Levy-chan_," I thanked her mentally and entered the class with my new friend.

That sounded nice-_New friend_. It was like music to my ears.


	3. Chapter 2: Art Project

Chapter 2: Art Project

**Disclaimer****: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've got two reasons why. 1) My other stories. I was trying to challenge myself-updating three stories at once. 2) I've got too much homework lately and it's been making me lazy these days. Sorry! Anyways, here's chapter two!**

* * *

_Previously_

_That sounded nice-New friend. It was like music to my ears._

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy and Levy took seats next to the windows so they could speak to each other. Everyone else in the class were either sitting in chairs and reading or talking, standing and talking, sitting on desks and talking, or haven't arrived yet. Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel were in the same class.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Everybody's heads whipped to the door. A man stood there.

"Oi, brats! Sit down and shut up!" The man said.

Everyone sat back into their seats. "Okay! Levy McGarden! Where are you?" He asked. Levy raised her hand.

"Introduce yourself."

Levy stood up. "My name is Levy McGarden. I just transferred here and I hope we can be friends," Levy told the class.

"My name's Gildarts Clive and I'm your homeroom teacher," Gildarts introduced himself. Levy nodded and sat back down.

"We have mathematics and history class with him, too…But we usually do nothing and he falls asleep!" Lucy and Levy giggled silently.

The bell rang. Some people got up and left to go to their different classes and the rest stayed with Gildarts. After some students left, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, a brunette, and a scarlet-haired girl remained. The classroom remained silent. Snoring was heard and all the students' heads whipped to the direction of the sound. Gildarts had fallen asleep. Every one of them sweat dropped.

"Tsk. He shouldn't be asleep. It is a bad example for us," The scarlet-haired girl scolded.

"Whatever. At least we don't have to do work!" The brunette cheered, taking out a bottle with brownish liquid inside. She opened it and began to chug it down.

The scarlet-hired girl turned to the rest and adjusted her glasses. "Hello. My name is Erza Scarlet, student council president. What are your names?"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Cana Alberona."

Erza looked at the two left. "And you two?"

They looked up. "Eh…Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said. Gray felt something _twang_ inside his chest. Where had he heard that name before?

"Levy McGarden," Levy told them.

"Nice to meet you," Erza smiled. They nodded at her. "I usually don't do this, but since Gildarts is sleeping and you're supposed to have one more period with him after this one, you can go outside. He will most likely be asleep through both periods. As student council president, I guarantee it." Erza adjusted her glasses.

"Arigatou, Erza-san!" Levy bowed at her after she got up and collected her belongings.

"No need for formalities, Levy. We are friends now, are we not?" Erza stated. Levy nodded and turned to Lucy.

"Hurry up, Lu-chan!" Levy said.

"Okay, okay, Levy-chan!" Lucy told her. "Did someone feed you candy…?" Lucy muttered. Levy playfully smacked Lucy on the shoulder and Lucy stuck her tongue out at her.

Lucy finished collecting her things and walked out of the room with Levy.

Meanwhile, Gray was still sitting down with Natsu and Gajeel. "_When was the last time I've seen her so…Happy?_" Gray wondered, but immediately shook away the thought. It was too weird.

He stood up. "Let's go, Flame-Brain. Metal head."

"Oi! Don't call me that!" The two other boys yelled in unison. They glared at each other.  
"Don't copy me!"

"Shut up and get up off your lazy butts! I wanna go outside," Gray ordered them. Natsu and Gajeel rolled their eyes and followed Gray as he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"What interesting students…" Erza mused.

"What-hic-ever, Erz-hic-a!" Cana hiccupped.

"Have you been drinking booze?" Erza glowered at Cana.

"Nah!" Cana told her. Erza looked at the brunette before calming down.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to those five…" Erza wondered. "_They have some sort of connection to each other…That I know._"

* * *

Gray's POV

"Let's go to the Sakura Tree outside. It's relaxing," I suggested. They shrugged, so I led them to the Sakura Tree outside. When we got there, Levy was waiting.

"What're you doing here?" I asked her.

"What are _you _doing here, Fullbuster?" Levy shot back.

"To relax. Care to answer my question?" I snorted.

"Nah. I'm good," She shrugged. I closed my eyes, trying not to get mad. I could hear the guys snickering behind me and I was tempted to lose my cool.

"Okay then," I said. We just stood there while she leaned on the Sakura Tree.

.

.

.

This was awkward.

"Where's your friend…Eh Lucy?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Somewhere away from you, at least," The blue-haired girl told me,. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Haven't your parents taught you to answer a person's question _specifically_?" I scowled.

"Haven't _your _parents taught you not to be rude and nosy?" She countered. I could feel her trying to hide the smirk behind her annoyed expression.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Hey Levy! I'm…back?" A girl's voice called behind me. I turned to find the girl called "Lucy".

"Hey Lu-chan. Let's go to the library for a while! I brought my library card with me and I want to borrow some books!" Levy exclaimed.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't bring my library card, Levy-chan…"

"That's okay! I can let you use mine!" Levy offered.

The golden-haired girl's face lit up like a lamp. "Really? Thanks!"

"No problem. Let's go!" Levy smiled and began dragging her friend away.

"Well, ya wanna go somewhere?" Gajeel asked.

"Let's go to the basketball court!" Pinky suggested excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" I said. We ran to the basketball court. Luckily, we found a ball under a bench and began to play.

* * *

Normal POV

"Hurry up, Levy-chan! I wanna go to a sushi place for lunch!" Lucy called out to her friend who was holding at least five big books.

"It's not my fault I'm holding so many books!" Levy complained to Lucy. Lucy stared at her for a moment. "Okay. Fine, it's my fault."

"Let's go there!" Lucy pointed to a shop across the street.

"Okay," Levy said. They ran across the street to the sushi shop.

When they entered, a waitress gestured for them to sit in a booth next to the window.

"Arigatou," Lucy thanked her. The waitress smiled at nodded at her and Lucy and Levy sat down. Levy set down the books next to her as Lucy sat in the seat across from her.

They picked up the menus on the table and thought about what they wanted to order.

"Hello. What would you like?" A woman's voice asked politely.

Lucy looked up from her menu and her eyes widened. "U-Ultear?"

"Lucy?" Ultear said, her eyes also widening.

* * *

The bell rang as the three ran inside the school building. They had played all through lunch period, but weren't hungry…Surprisingly.

"Hurry up, idiots!" Gajeel yelled at Gray and Natsu as they climbed up the stairs. They were supposed to go to the art classroom on the fourth floor.

When they arrived, they saw Lucy and Levy already there. They had taken the window seats and were speaking to each other.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel took seats in the back of the room. Two teachers came in a clapped their hands.

"Levy McGarden? My name is Gemi," The teacher wearing a black t-shirt and pants introduced herself.

"My name is Mini. Welcome to Fairy Tail High!" The teacher wearing a orange t-shirt and black pants exclaimed.

"Now, today we are assigning an art project! You have to create something out of your own imaginations! We have already assigned everyone partners with groups of three," The two teachers announced in unison.

"Gajeel, Gray, and Loke. Erza, Cana, and Jellal. Mystogan, Siegrain, and Mirajane. Levy, Lucy, and Natsu. Laxus, Evergreen, and Bickslow. Freed, Lisanna, and Elfman. Bisca, Alzack, and Kinana. Lyon, Sherry, and Hikibi. Laki, Millianna, and Eve. Ren, Jet, and Droy. These are your groups!" Mini announced.

"Please go find seats with your partners," Gemi told the class.

Natsu flashed Lucy a grin as he went to sit with the two girls.

"Hey Luce! Hey Levy!" Natsu greeted them as he sat down. Lucy's cheeks tinted pink at the nickname.

"Hi. Who's house are we gonna meet at? I can't invite any boys to my house because of my parents," Levy informed them.

"Can't today 'cause my little sis is sick," Natsu told them. Their heads turned to Lucy.

Lucy sighed. "I can let you guys come today. Meet me after school at the school gates."

"Thanks, Luce!" Natsu grinned as Levy said, "Thanks, Lu-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Lucy mumbled, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Little did she know…Letting those two come over to her home would force her to admit something she never spoke of.


	4. Chapter 3: She Knows Gray?

Chapter 3: She Knows Gray?

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

**Spring Break! Woohoo! …Don't expect me to update soon! Still have like 2-3 essays left and they're due on April 23rd…Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

_Previously_

_Little did she know…Letting those two come over to her home would force her to admit something she never spoke of._

* * *

Normal POV

"Erza, look! You were right!" Cana told her scarlet-headed friend.

"Let me see," Erza requested. The brunette nodded and Erza looked at her fortune telling cards.

After scanning them, Erza stated, "So, it has something to do with Gray and Lucy…And about their pasts…They are connected."

Cana nodded. "This is weird. My cards also say that something's gonna happen between Natsu, Levy, and Lucy…Today."

"_I wonder…How is this going to go?_" Erza thought to herself. "_I guess I have to wait and see._"

Normal POV

The bell rang. The students went to their next classes.

Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gray, and Gajeel were, once again, in the same class. They each had chemistry class.

Lucy guided Levy to the classroom and they entered once it was found.

"You wanna be lab partners? I don't have one…" Lucy offered.

"Sure, Lu-chan!" Levy agreed. Lucy took her seat in the front of the room and Levy sat next to her.

Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel entered, taking seats in the back. In the beginning of the year, they had a stroke of luck and were allowed to be lab partners.

The class chatted until quieting down.

"Mira?!" The class shouted.

"Hello, minna!" The said girl smiled.

"Why are you the teacher?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well…Our usual teacher had retired, and I had one of the best grades in this class. They chose me to teach for the rest of the year," Mira explained. "I don't really mind."

The class nodded and became quiet.

"Okay! Today, we're gonna work with chemicals," Mira announced to the class.

The class got lab coats, goggles, and gloves from the supply closet. Everyone put one of each on.

"Now, you see the liquids on your desks? Pour ⅛ of the green, bubbly liquid into the blue liquid," Mirajane instructed.

The class did as they were told.

"Good. Mix it slowly and carefully," Mira advised. The class mixed the chemicals.

Natsu, being impatient, mixed the liquids fast and sloppily. The liquid fell onto the table and a sizzling sound filled the room.

The class turned to see a hole burned through his desk and smoke coming from it.

"Natsu…" Mira glared at the poor boy menacingly. "Everyone, evacuate. I'll go inform the principal that every student in the school has to go home early. The fumes are dangerous to breathe in. Go!"

The students took off their lab coats, goggles, and gloves, putting them on the desks. They grabbed their belongings and rushed out of the classroom, going down the stairs.

"Oh, and Natsu?" Mira called out. Natsu turned to see Mira with a dark aura. "You will be punished the moment we can all go to school again." The pink-haired boy gulped and nodded, beads of sweat travelling down his face.

Once everyone was outside, they had to walk home. Lucy and Levy were waiting for Natsu and the school gates.

When he finally came, Lucy said, "Let's go. We need to work on our art project." Suddenly, Lucy got a text. She read it quickly and put away her cell phone.

"What is it, Lu-chan?" Levy asked the blond.

"Our art teacher sent out a message. The projects are due next week on Wednesday and today's Tuesday." Lucy informed the two.

* * *

_~In front of Lucy's home~_

"We're here," Lucy announced when they were in front of an apartment building.

"You live in an apartment? Are you old enough?" Natsu asked.

"Technically, I'm not at the age to, but my parents' friend owns this building," Lucy answered and the two nodded.

Lucy opened the apartment building door and walked inside, Levy and Natsu following.

"My room's just around the corner." Lucy pointed to the direction of their room. The trio walked in the direction.

Lucy took her apartment keys out of her bag and unlocked the door.

"Wow, Luce! Your apartment's pretty big!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And neat!" Levy added happily.

"Thanks…" Lucy told them, closing the door and locking it. She turned on the room's light and a yellow glow enveloped the large room.

"I'm gonna get some art supplies and some snacks for us. Wait here," Lucy said, walking to another room.

Natsu immediately put his book bag on the floor in front of the couch. Levy put hers next to his.

They started to wander through the apartment, even if Lucy told them to stay. In another room, they found a large desk with papers and pencils on the main part. Books were on every shelf. There was also a box and Natsu, being the curious boy he was, decided to look inside.

"Natsu! You shouldn't be snooping through Lu-chan's things!" Levy hissed.

"But I'm curious!" Natsu complained softly, the box not yet opened.

"'Curiosity killed the cat," Levy quoted.

"'But satisfaction brought it back'," Natsu recited.

Levy sighed. This guy was impossible. "How do you even know that saying?"

"I take school too, ya know…" Natsu mumbled.

"You know what? Look if you wanna. I don't care," Levy huffed. In her mind, she was really saying, "_I wanna see too…_"

"Yosh!" Natsu cheered silently. He opened the lid of the box and Levy took a glance inside of it. No. That was a complete lie. She was next to Natsu and staring inside it.

"Letters?" Levy wondered.

Natsu took a random one out and opened it carefully.

"You shouldn't read that!" Levy scolded him quietly, against the idea of reading them. Looking inside the box was one thing, but reading something that was probably private was another!

Natsu shrugged and proceeded to read it. His eyebrows raised as he read who the letter was addressed to.

"Levy. These letters are for her mom. She never sent them," Natsu informed the blue-haired girl.

"Why wouldn't she send them?" Levy asked out loud.

"I don't know," Natsu said.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Levy stated. The boy only shrugged in response.

Natsu continued reading and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Levy was curious.

"Read it yourself," Natsu whispered, holding out the letter to her.

Levy raised an eyebrow, but took the letter from his hands.

Her eyes widened just the same.

* * *

_Dear mama,_

_Hi mama. I feel sad. You remember Gray from my last letter, right? Well, we're supposed to be best friends. Today, he ignored me half the time! Don't best friends speak to each other? Apparently, he's changed a lot…But it makes me sad to think that we aren't as close as before. Mama, can you help me?_

_Your daughter, Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

A moment of silence overtook the two and the letter fluttered to the floor.

"How does…" Natsu began.

"Lu-chan knows…" Levy mumbled.

"They were best friends?" Natsu asked quietly as Levy said, "She knows Gray?"

They looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces.

"Hey, guys! I told you to wait over-What are you doing?" A girl's voice started out cheerily, but dropped to a whisper. Levy and Natsu looked at the letter on the ground.

"Lu-chan…" Levy started.

"Luce…" Natsu muttered.

Silence filled the room.

They both looked up at the blond girl and broke the silence, asking, "How do you know Gray?"

* * *

**R &amp; R, please! Ja'ne!**


	5. Chapter 4: How I Know Gray

Chapter 4: How I Know Gray

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

**I'M SORRY. O.O IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I'VE UPDATED. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. DON'T KILL ME. T.T**

* * *

_Previously_

_ They both looked up at the blond girl and broke the silence, asking, "How do you know Gray?"_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I froze, my gaze stuck to the ground. How was I supposed to tell them?

Suddenly, I felt overwhelmed. The same feeling I always had when I didn't cry for a long time. I began to take deep breaths, each one shaking a bit. I tried to stop the trembling of my lip, trying to keep the tears from trailing down my face. _Don't cry...Don't cry...Don't cry..._

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry.

Normal POV

Lucy's wails filled the room, her shoulders shaking, tears cascading down her pale cheeks.

Natsu wasted no time in pulling the girl into a warm, comforting hug. His top priority was to comfort his friend. Levy came over, box of tissues in hand, and sat on the other side of the blond. She rubbed soothing circles on Lucy's back, trying to calm her.

After what seemed like ten minutes, her crying slowed to occasional sniffles.

"It's okay, Luce...Stop crying. I hate it when my friends cry. Please stop," Natsu whispered to her.

Levy handed the girl a tissue, staring at her worriedly at her friend.

"T-Thanks..." Lucy sniffled after blowing her nose.

"No problem," Levy responded.

Still hugging Lucy, Natsu asked, "Are you okay? You know, enough to tell us about the Stripper?"

Lucy giggled a bit, hearing Natsu call Gray 'Stripper', but it quickly stopped.

"Yeah...I think I can tell now," Lucy said, taking a deep breath.

Lucy's POV

"Gray and I, we were childhood friends. The _closest_ friends. He was my best friend. He cared for me and we had plenty of fun together," I began. "We've known each other since we were seven years old. He comforted me when I got sad, when I was bullied, when-when my mother died, and my father..." I closed my eyes. "Committed suicide. He comforted me. Gray was a great friend. He was kind.

"Things began to change. In seventh grade, he made new friends. We grew distant. I wanted to keep being friends with him...But..." I sighed sadly. "It just wasn't working. He'd ignore me when I would try to speak to him. Gray was even my neighbor. One day, I had enough. I went over to his house...And slapped his face _really_ hard. It stunned him. You know what he said after I slapped him? 'What as that for?' Gray didn't even know what he did wrong! Can you believe him?! So..." I paused to take a breath.

"After that, he would keep asking why I did it. I wouldn't tell him. I wanted him to figure it out himself. Eventually, he stopped asking, but he never figured out why. In our first year of High School, he pretended not to know me. Gray began to hang out with new people, leaving me alone. At least, until Levy came." I gestured towards Levy. "I guess...Gray has ignored me for so long, he's actually forgotten me? I don't know. All I know is we _are not_ friends anymore," I finished. "And I don't think that will change."

Levy and Natsu had remained quiet during my story.

Finally, I got a reaction-From Natsu. "That bastard! Do you want me to kill him for ya, Luce?! I really don't mind," Natsu offered, still hugging me.

I was grateful for the hug. Natsu was warm. And comforting. I didn't want to leave his hug. "N-No. It's fine, Natsu. Really!" I declined, my tone grateful.

"Should we get revenge?" Levy wondered out loud. Natsu and I looked at her and she blushed faintly.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Levy said, embarrassed.

Natsu grinned. "But the revenge part isn't a bad idea..."

I looked at Levy. "Let me think about it...I mean, we would need to get revenge without getting in trouble ourselves, right? Let me think about it, okay?" Levy nodded in response, and Natsu stopped hugging me, sending me a thumbs-up.

"From now on, I'm gonna hang-out with you, Luce," Natsu declared firmly.

I waved my hands in front of me. "Y-You don't have to do that! I mean, hanging out with me would lower your popularity, right?"

Natsu waved it away as if it were nothing. "Don't worry. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? You cannot refuse." Natsu flashed me a grin. It made me happy, I started to cry a bit.

"Eh?! Don't cry Luce!" Natsu began to panic.

I giggled a bit. "Natsu! These are tears of happiness. Don't worry!" I told him, wiping my eyes. I hugged Natsu. "You're the bestest friend _ever_," I whispered in his ear.

He hugged back. "I know...Luce, if you ever need to talk about something, you have Levy and me. No worries, 'kay?" He told me. "It's not good to keep your problems and feelings inside when you have friends."

"Natsu's right, Lu-chan! Come to us whenever you need to talk about something!" Levy agreed.

I broke off my hug with Natsu and hugged Levy. "Arigatou, minna."

In unison, Natsu and Levy whispered loud enough for me to hear, "Your welcome, Lucy..."

* * *

**Did you enjoy my very late update? Er...At least I updated, right? *laughs nervously* **

**Eh...R &amp; R, minna! Ja'ne!**


	6. Chapter 5: First Time In A While

**_Chapter 5:_ _First Time In A While_**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL (nor do I own Aladdin)! ~sadly~**_

* * *

**A/N: I have no excuses. It's almost been a year and I haven't updated. I really hope that some of my readers out there are still, ya know, reading this. My writing style might have noticeably changed and hopefully got better, too. Anyways, here's chapter five. Chapter six will be up today or tomorrow!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Natsu's right, Lu-chan! Come to us whenever you need to talk about something!" Levy agreed._

_I broke off my hug with Natsu and hugged Levy. "Arigatou, minna."_

_In unison, Natsu and Levy whispered loud enough for me to hear, "You're welcome, Lucy..."_

* * *

Normal POV

That day, the trio didn't start on the project. Instead, they hung out.

They hung out just like friends would.

"Let's watch this!" Natsu yelled, holding up a DVD of _Aladdin._

Levy shook her head and clicked her tongue. "You shouldn't be rummaging through someone else's things, Natsu! Look at the mess you made!" She indicated the DVDs scattered on the floor.

Lucy giggled. "It's fine, Levy-chan." The blonde turned to Natsu. "Can we watch something else, though?"

"Aww..." Natsu pouted. "What do you wanna watch, then?"

Lucy held up a DVD, looking embarrassed. "I borrowed this from my cousin some time ago...I wanted to watch his school play."

"A school play?" the pinkette said, furrowing his eyebrows. "But that's boring..." he whined.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Levy chided, "or DVD, whichever!"

"It's actually their rehearsal. They discontinued the production. He said that it was actually funny, though," Lucy remarked. "I wanted to see what he meant by 'funny' so I borrowed it. I don't want to keep it for too long..."

"Okay, then!" Natsu gave in, suddenly enthusiastic again.

"Thanks," she replied, amused.

"Let's clean everything first," she suggested, surveying the floor. "You really made a mess, Natsu..."

He sweat dropped. "Sorry..."

"S'okay," she accepted his apology. "Now, let's get to work!"

* * *

_~after twenty minutes of reorganizing DVDs~_

* * *

"I'm gonna go make popcorn!" Lucy cheered, happy that the DVDs were all put away. "Do you prefer butter or none?"

"Buttered popcorn!" Natsu and Levy shouted simultaneously, hyper for some reason.

"Be back in a bit." Lucy left the room.

Levy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what school her cousin attends. I haven't seen anyone who looks like they'd be related to her..."

"I think I've seen someone who looks like Luce," Natsu remembered, "but he's not her cousin. I asked him once."

"Who?"

"Laxus Dreyar. He has blond hair and a scar over his right eye. He always has headphones on."

Levy raised an eyebrow. "What did you ask him, exactly?"

"I asked, 'Do you have any relatives in this school?' and he said, 'No,'" Natsu told her. "Now that I think about it, though, he seemed bothered by the question. Maybe he lied?"

Levy shrugged. "Who knows? I'll ask him sometime."

"Er, Laxus isn't really someone you'll wanna talk to. He's grumpy all the time."

Once again, the blue-haired teen shrugged. "He can't be _that _bad."

Their conversation ended when Lucy abruptly entered the room, carrying two bowls of the requested popcorn. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks, Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Thank you, Lu-chan," Levy chirped.

Lucy smiled at the two. "No problem. We'll all share. The second bowl is backup."

She inserted the DVD into the player, shut the lights, and the three settled onto the couch, staring at the television screen patiently.

It flickered to life and light filled the room.

In big letters, the title covered the screen, _Fairy Tail and Sabertooth High: 'Improv' Play._

"So, it's basically a play where Fairy Tail and Sabertooth High do 'improvisation?'" Levy whispered.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, though not exactly 'improvisation.' My cousin said it was really funny."

Natsu was muttering to himself inaudibly. The two girls could only make out, _Shit_, and, _I can't believe it._

What was wrong with him?

They would soon find out.

* * *

_~skipping to the end of the play~_

* * *

The three students sat on the couch, waiting for something interesting to happen. They thought Lucy's cousin said it was funny! Natsu, however, despite being seemingly bored, was antsy.

_"Hello, everyone," a blue-haired boy greeted the follow actors and actresses on the stage._

_"Hello, Jellal," they replied._

_Two identical boys ran up to the group. "Hi."_

_"Hello, Mystogan, Siegrain," their friends said._

_"Aww...you could tell us apart?" Siegrain pouted._

_"I'm bored!" a voice backstage whined._

_"Shut up, idiot!" another hissed._

_"Why don't **you**?" voice one shouted._

_Loud stomps could be heard. "Make me, Pyro!"_

_"Gladly!" Right then and there, the curtain fell as two teens wrestled each other._

"Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed, astonished.

"I was forced to join the Drama Club in my freshman year," he groaned.

_"Natsu! Sting!" a black-haired girl screeched. "Calm down, you morons! You're gonna destroy the stage!"_

_They didn't. Instead, they continued to injure each other and call each other ridiculous names._

_"Pinky!"_

_"My hair's **salmon!** It is not pink!" Natsu seethed. "Stupid pervert!"_

_The other boy, Sting, gasped dramatically. "I am **not **a pervert!"_

_"Then why do you dress like a prostitute?!" Natsu retorted._

_Sting had a vein popping out of his forehead. "How would you know?! Did you hire one?!"_

_A scarlet-haired girl—whom Lucy and Levy both recognized as Erza—growled, "This was supposed to be released to help publicize our play! Stop it, you idiots!"_

_The curtain__—somehow__—caught fire and part of the stage collapsed, followed by screams._

The words, _The End_, appeared before the screen darkened.

Lucy and Levy blinked, trying to comprehend what they just watched as Natsu violently twitched in embarrassment(?).

"Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Now you know why it got discontinued...?"

At that moment, the two girls burst into a fit of laughter, gasping for air.

"I _cannot_ believe..." Lucy interrupted herself, giggling.

"You—!" Levy doubled over and rolled off the couch, laughing.

"Oh, my God!" Lucy and Levy continued guffawing at the hilarious production they had just watched, much to Natsu's annoyance.

He grumbled, "It's not _that_ funny!" He looked at his two friends again. "Okay, _maybe_ it was..."

Lucy flashed him a grin once she calmed down. "Sorry, Natsu..."

"But that was just too funny!" Levy finished, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes, smiling.

Lucy took a deep breath and made sure she wouldn't laugh again. "Wanna stay over? Like, a sleepover?"

"I needa ask," Levy told her, digging around her book bag for her cell phone, "but I know they'll say yes!"

"I just needa tell my Dad so he won't think something happened," Natsu said, following suit. "I needa tell him to take care of my little sis too."

"Great!" Lucy cheered.

After her two friends got everything settled, silence filled the air.

Lucy broke it.

"How did the curtain catch fire, anyways?"

"Shut up, Luce!"

* * *

_It was the first time in a while since Lucy had had so much fun._

* * *

**How was it...?**

**Is my writing style better or did it barely change? And that last sentence did not have a typo if you read it carefully.**

**Also, thank a Guest for reminding me to update. xD**

**And, look, sorry for not updating. I hope you guys are still reading, even after so long.**

**R &amp; R, minna!**

**Ja'ne!**


	7. Chapter 6: Natsu's Sister

_**Chapter 6**__**: Natsu's Sister**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ~sadly~**_

* * *

**A/N****: Hellooo. Here's Chapter Six. Also, if anyone has read my fanfiction _Lucy's Back!_ I won't be updating that for a while. I want to reedit it because looking back, my writing was really beginner-ish. Sorry about that.**

* * *

**Okay, I meant to post this yesterday and I just woke up (yes, I wake up very late). My mom made me babysit my sister and I was tired. It completely slipped my mind. I swear, I already finished typing this (I added this second A/N). Sorry. Here's Chapter Six, and enjoy.**

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy woke up groggily. She had stayed up extremely late with Natsu and Levy, laughing, playing board games (they are evil, especially Monopoly!), eating (EATING!), and just talking. There was maybe some chasing...

_Shoot,_ Lucy thought, _don't we have school today?_

She scrambled off the floor and tiptoed over Levy and Natsu, reaching for her phone. To her relief, there was a text message from Mira to the whole class: _There's no school today and tomorrow because the fumes are not completely out, thanks to a CERTAIN IDIOT with PINK HAIR._

Lucy silently chuckled. She was obviously referring to Natsu. Still, even though Lucy liked school, despite some of the students there, she looked at the boy's sleeping form fondly. He looked cute when he slept.

"Nngh...Happy..." he muttered and hugged a pillow, nuzzling his face into it. His mouth went into the form of a "3" and he mewed.

"Aww..." the blonde cooed quietly. "That was so _cute!" _She snapped a picture of him and grinned. Maybe she could use this as some kind of blackmail?

"Lu-chan...?" a girl mumbled sleepily. Lucy turned and almost squealed with delight, taking a picture of her friend. Levy had been rubbing her eyes and yawning adorably, looking like an innocent child.

Speaking of innocent...

"Yes, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked innocently.

Levy yawned softly again. "Do...Do we have school?" she murmured.

"Nope," she said brightly. "Today and tomorrow we're free."

"That...That's good to hear..." Levy spoke soundlessly in an effort to not wake Natsu.

"Wanna help me make breakfast?" Lucy gestured towards the kitchen.

Levy smiled. "Sure."

* * *

_~thirty minutes later~_

* * *

Natsu sniffed. He smelled food. The pink-haired teen jumped up excitedly, not tired in the slightest.

He made his way to the kitchen and saw his two friends sitting at the table.

"Ohayou, Natsu," Lucy greeted him.

"Hi, Natsu. Sleep well?" Levy asked.

"Morning," he told them, grinning. "I smell food."

"Your plate's over there," Levy indicated the seat beside her.

Natsu almost cheered. "Thank you~!"

"We waited for you," Lucy told him sweetly, "so we could all eat together."

"Thanks!"

"Itadakimasu!" the three said and began their meal.

"So," Lucy began, "we have no school today and tomorrow because of a certain somebody." She looked at Natsu, not hiding it. "What do you guys wanna do today?"

Natsu snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah! Do you guys mind if we go over to my place? I needa check on my sister to see if her fever's gone down. It probably has, 'cause it's the third day."

"We don't mind," the two girls agreed in unison. They looked at each other and giggled.

"...Am I the only one crept out by this?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"Maybe," they said together and burst into quiet laughter.

Natsu had tears streaming down his eyes. "Wah...what if they're aliens?"

Levy flicked him. "Urusai."

He pouted. "Itai..."

The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes. "When do we go check up on your sister?"

Lucy checked her cell. "It's eleven o' clock. So, after breakfast?"

"Sure," Natsu replied.

"Great!" Lucy said. "I really wanna meet her..."

"Let me tell my parents," Levy said.

* * *

"I live, like, five blocks over. Or was it three?" Natsu pondered. "Is it even around here?"

Lucy and Levy sweat dropped, sighing.

"How can you not remember where you live?!" Levy smacked him upside the head.

Natsu pouted. "That hurt..." He snapped his fingers. "Oh, wait! Now I remember! Thanks, Levy!"

The blue-haired girl face palmed. "You're welcome...I guess?"

He raced off in a random direction and the two girls followed.

They found him ringing the doorbell to a little blue house. "Hello? Sis? I'm home~!"

The door creaked open and someone peeked through the crack with luminous red eyes. "Who're you?" it/he/she snarled.

Natsu ran and cried, "Shit! Wrong house! I knew that house was too nice to be mine!"

"Moron!" the person grumbled and shut the door.

Lucy and Levy sweat dropped. Really, Natsu? Really?

* * *

_~several wrong houses and funny-situations-where-Natsu-runs-in-fear later~_

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is the right house?" Lucy panted. The idiot had made them run just so they wouldn't lose sight of him.

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

Levy stared at him angrily. "You better be..." she glowered at him.

Natsu gulped. "I am! At least, I'm pretty sure I am..."

The girls huffed in annoyance. "Whatever," Lucy grumbled.

"Er, let me find my keys..." he mumbled to himself. He began searching through his bag, throwing stuff here and there. "Why's my toothbrush here...? And toothpaste...? What the heck? Hmm..." he continued to mutter to himself and his companions sweat dropped at his words.

"Why did he ring the doorbells from before if he had keys?" Lucy whispered to her friend.

Levy shrugged. "I dunno."

"Uh, wait a moment..." he told them and went back to muttering, "Hmm...Oh~! Candy~!" He ate that.

"...Ew..." Lucy shuddered.

"Stupid textbook...I don't even use it..." Natsu sniffed. "Uck! Something's rotting...and why is there an orange juice carton in here?! And didn't I clean my bag last week? Jeez..."

Levy gave her blond friend a "WTF expression."

"Ah, found them!" Natsu cheered and began fumbling with the keys, making them jingle. He zipped up his backpack.

"Took him long enough..." Levy mumbled.

Natsu hummed as he unlocked the door. "Sis?! I'm home! Are you better?!" he hollered. "I have some friends here, too. I hope you don't mind..."

"N—Natsu? Is that you?" a soft voice asked. "And, yeah, I'm fine. Daddy went to work not too long ago. Charle and Happy have been keeping me company too."

Natsu grinned happily and walked into the middle of the living room. "That's great! Come out! I wanna introduce you to my new friends!"

"O—Okay..." the girl's voice said shyly. She appeared from out of the hallway and hid behind Natsu, holding two kittens.

He placed her in front of him like it was nothing. "Meet my little sister, Wendy!"

The small girl, nervous and blushing, squeaked, "H—Hello!"

Lucy and Levy stared at the girl in awe. She was _nothing_ like Natsu!

The two teens squealed, "She's so adorable!" further embarrassing the poor child.

"N—Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter.**

**Like it? Please review! Hate it? Don't put any unnecessary comments.**

**R &amp; R, minna!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
